Sun Bird
by fairywine
Summary: :Tsukihime: :Akiha/Kohaku:  You could call it a love story. If you had to.


Title: Sun Bird  
Rating: M  
Characters: Akiha/Kohaku  
Word Count: 20, 467  
Warning(s): Some Tsukihime spoilers and adult content.  
Summary: You could call it a love story. If you had to.  
A/N: My entry for the third TYPE-MOON Lemon contest, edited and tidied up. Somewhat belated, but I'm always late updating this account.

* * *

_'These memoirs of which I write aren't so simple as to be summed up in a single phrase, all neat and tidy like a perfect ikebana arrangement,' Tohno Tsubaki scrawled out onto her paper, one crisp autumn day with a beautiful sunset lighting the sky. 'My grandmother-the famous, or rather more infamous and revolutionary head of the Tohno Clan, would have scoffed at such a notion were it not so beneath her dignity. But that was merely grandmother's way. One could search for a lifetime and not find a person who so completely encapsulated respect, admiration, and a healthy kind of fear as Tohno Akiha-sama.' _

_'I suppose you could call it a love story, though. If you had to. Not a dreamy, fairy-tale love with happily-ever-after, not some torrid star-crossed affair that ends with all the players dead and gone. A real love story between real, imperfect people, that tears at the heart as much as it lifts the soul. An unexpected one. An unlikely one, between two very unlikely people that somehow found themselves unable or unwilling-you could never be sure, with those two- to part.' Tsubaki paused in her notation, faded memories from a childhood years past regaining clarity with some effort. 'Akiha-obaa-sama would likely find such a description trite as well. You could always tell when she gave you that searing look that she thought something was inane.' _

_'I would probably be receiving that look now for even having the nerve to think of putting this all to paper-that, and whatever other scalding rebukes her mind could come up with. Akiha-obaa-sama was always rigid on that point, that her personal life was no one's business but her own and considering the heights to which she lead the Tohno, the right to make a point of it was null and void. I believe only once did someone-a member of one of the stronger __family__ branches-try to make an issue of it. All it took was a twenty minute meeting with Akiha-obaa-sama to terrify him so much he not only let the issue go, but moved as far away from Misaki as he could possibly manage. His family still lives in Rio de Janeiro, and have never even set foot in Japan. After that fiasco, you can be well sure the family kept its mouth shut about Akiha-obaa-sama's private affairs.' _

_Tsubaki took a sip of her tea, reflecting. Outside __her bedroom window__, a v-formation of geese passed overhead, the dying sun casting a vivid ruby light against their wings. 'But I'm rambling. This is a love story, years in the making before it budded like flowers breaking through the cool soil at the start of spring. You could argue about exactly when it started-whether it was with Shiki-oji-sama, whom I never had a chance to meet, and the vampires, or with Tohno Makihisa's death, or even much earlier, when Akiha-obaa-sama was a __child__ young enough she could have been my own. Maybe if things had gone even the slightest bit differently, it never would have come to pass and I would not be here right now, but they did and so I remember and record. For what, I'm not sure. The only reason I can think of is that someone must, that this is too valuable to be lost to time and the cleaning efforts of the Tohno.' _

_'They say everything starts __**somewhere**__, even if no one agrees on the exact same beginning. But I don't doubt you could say things were set after Shiki-oji-sama's conflict with the vampires preying on Misaki, after he picked the woman who would become grandmother to the cousins I have now…' _

A mansion with a ridiculously large amount of rooms, probably the largest private residence in all of Misaki, and she was reduced to holing up in her study like it was a fortress. Tohno Akiha scowled as she pressed her seal to the document she had just signed with more pressure than was strictly needed, the antique wood groaning under strain. Effectively dealt with, the paper moved over to the stack of already-finished documents…a stack far smaller than that of the paperwork she had yet to deal with. It was tedious, dull, and unfortunately all too necessary work, from which she had no real escape. At least not as long as that Church woman was in the mansion, being entertained by her Nii-san. Ciel, whom he had chosen to be with over her, over anyone else, and could not be more in opposition to Akiha herself if she tried. Five months of this since the chaos of October had Akiha being worn down to her last nerve.

Swift and merciless as an executioner's axe, the seal descended once more to mark yet another paper with crimson ink. Losing herself in the task, it wasn't until a gentle cough resounded between the rustling of paper and the ticking of the clock that Akiha noticed she was no longer alone in this room. Gracefully holding a tea tray in her hands while walking forward in her restrictive kimono, Kohaku gave her usual bright smile as she set the tray down on a small side table.

"You're going to give yourself a headache if you keep frowning so strongly, Akiha-sama," the maid said cheerfully, pouring the hot tea into a ready cup with a fluid motion. Picking up a pair of tiny silver tongs, she added two cubes of sugar and passed the cup to Akiha. "Five hours is long enough to do paperwork without a single break, isn't it? Besides, I have a lot of confidence in this new blend so I hope you won't mind indulging me once."

"Hn," Akiha sighed out, accepting the beverage nonetheless. She took a second to admire the fine auburn color of the drink, breathing in the aromatic steam wafting up towards her. "A new blend, you say?" Blowing gently on the hot liquid, Akiha took a small sip to let the flavors settle on her tongue. "Rooibos leaves...some sweet hints there, and something spicy..."

"Cinnamon, with vanilla and caramel notes," Kohaku confirmed, beaming in a pleased manner at her mistress. "As expected, Akiha-sama figured it out right away. What do you think?"

"It's done with skill, certainly, but this would be a better blend for fall than spring since it's so warming," Akiha said, taking a longer sip. Setting her cup down, she leaned back in her seat and raised an eyebrow at the maid. "I suppose you've already given it some silly name."

"It's a little affectation of mine, so please be lenient," Kohaku replied with a slightly sheepish look. "It doesn't feel quite right to create something only to leave it nameless. Doing things that way is just sloppy."

"Well, I do prefer spicier blends over lighter ones," Akiha admitted, reaching for one of the cookies stacked neatly on a plate that matched the rest of the tea set. "And it's good enough I can't criticize anything about it. It goes very nicely with the cinnamon in the sweets." Realization struck as she nibbled, finishing the treat before looking up at Kohaku. "You aren't going to have any yourself?"

"I appreciate your offer, Akiha-sama," Kohaku said pleasantly, straightening up the tea set into neat order. "But I'm afraid I have to get started on dinner." At Akiha's slight grimace she smiled a little, inclining her head. "Is there anything you'd like in particular?"

"Not curry," Akiha answered vehemently, finished her tea before setting the cup down with enough force to make Kohaku wince at the possible damage. "Anything but curry."

"Ahaha, Ciel-san is going to be very disappointed about that," Kohaku laughed, but she didn't look terribly regretful herself.

"That woman should be satisfied with what she already has," Akiha snapped, fingers tapping an irritated beat against aged wood. "Even if she was the one Nii-san picked, I do not intend to give into her beyond that. I am still the head of the Tohno, and this is still my home, not hers. Basic civility is enough."

"A pragmatic choice. The mansion could probably not withstand it otherwise," Kohaku agreed, hiding her smile behind her fingers as Akiha leveled a frosty glare at her. Folding her hands in front of her apron in a servile gesture, the maid stood patiently. "I promise to make something delicious for dinner, so you shouldn't worry. Will that be all, Akiha-sama?"

Those amber eyes, Akiha reflected. So utterly guileless, you'd never suspect a single malicious thought had ever flashed in them. But there was such a thing as a mask being so good it became impossible to believe in itself. Steepling her fingers, she let their gazes lock.

"Akiha-sama?" Kohaku repeated, expression going slightly mystified. "Is there something wrong?"

"That mostly depends," Akiha began in a cool tone, reclining in her chair even as her eyes never moved from her maid. "On whether you are still trying to take vengeance on the Tohno family or not."

The smile didn't leave Kohaku's face, though there was something frozen and slightly off about it. That in itself was surprising; the Kohaku she was used to wouldn't have ever slipped up so much before the trouble with the vampires began. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean-"

"Stop. I'm tired of this," Akiha interrupted, not moving from where she was seated. "Or will you continue to insult me by giving me so little credit you think I can't see what's in plain sight?"

Kohaku didn't say anything, that half-smile still resting on her face at odds with the tense air of the room. If it hadn't been for the oddly void look in her eyes, one would think nothing serious was happening at all. Impatient with her silence, Akiha continued, "Whether you admit it or not, your grudge against the Tohno house has not been settled. I'm well aware there's a price to be met for my family's crimes against you, and when that reckoning comes I'll pay it."

A dam had been unleashed somewhere inside Akiha, and the words tumbling out would not be stopped now. Eyes flashing heatedly, it would have been very hard to tell if the red tint to her hair was from the vermillion dusk shining through the window, or something else. "But Nii-san should not have to shoulder that burden. He is not to blame here, and if you intend to take action against him as well, I'll stop you."

Shockingly, Kohaku's smile faded away as she clutched at her kimono sleeve like a child seeking to shield itself any way it could. Her mouth open and shut a few times like she wasn't really sure what to say. Mired in their stand-off, the study itself seemed red and suspended in time.

"Not Shiki-san," Kohaku whispered, her knuckles tense and white against the dark brown fabric. "Even if you don't ever believe anything else I say, Akiha-sama, believe that."

Akiha studied her for a second before letting out a small breath. Pouring herself another cup of tea, she let the soft, cushy leather of her chair support her back. "That will be all, then."

Kohaku looked almost bewildered now, and it was with a mixture of guilt and sardonic awareness Akiha noted she was showing more variation in her expressions in a few minutes than she had in years. "Akiha-sama? You're just going to let it go at that? I..."

"...'don't understand'?" Akiha finished for her, taking a sip of her drink. "I thought it'd be quite obvious. Nii-san...has already found someone else. I'll protect his happiness even if I'm discontent myself, but if I lose you too...then what do I have left? Even if you despise me, Kohaku, you're all I know besides him. And I do like you."

Somewhere in between her musings, Kohaku had regained control over her expression as far as her light look being settled in place went. But the first crack had already been made. Akiha couldn't help but wonder if more would follow, or if the Synchronizer would remain forever bound to her act. She was trying to keep her own calm, but guilt was surging painfully in her heart. It was a bitter truth, that she could never make up to Kohaku what had been done, that any paltry attempt to do so would be just another wound added. This honest baring of her feelings was the most she could offer, to give the maid the freedom to do what she wanted as long as Shiki was spared.

"So if I tried to kill you right now, you would let me as long as I left Shiki-san alone?" Kohaku asked, smiling once more.

Nonplussed, Akiha set her teacup down. "Is that what you want for yourself? Just don't mess up the furniture when you do."

"Akiha-sama, I really wish you'd take danger to your life more seriously," Kohaku said, her mask unfaltering. "...It's cruel of you to say it like that, you know. Why couldn't you have said this when I knew what I wanted for sure?"

"Take your complaint to Nii-san, Kohaku," Akiha told her dryly, already returning to her paperwork. "He's the one who made everything change around here."

"And you telling me not to blame him," Kohaku noted with another too-bright smile. She bowed to Akiha, before turning to leave. "I'll get started on the evening meal, then."

Akiha nodded without looking up, before a sudden thought struck her. "Oh, Kohaku? There is one more thing." As the maid turned back, she continued, "What did you decide to call the tea? I'd like to have it again sometime."

Kohaku hesitated for a moment before answering her. "Sun Bird, Akiha-sama. I thought it fit."

"It does," Akiha agreed, stamping another document and setting it in her finished pile. "Don't let me detain you."

* * *

Kohaku shut the study door silently behind her, the well-oiled hinges moving smooth and easy. Mechanically, she started to make her way towards the galley kitchen, taking a path so familiar to her she didn't need to think about it. There had been a time where anything that kept her from thinking was a thorny blessing, but now...Akiha-sama had been right about that much. Tohno Shiki's return had changed everything, even that which she believed to be utterly certain.

The dying sun had cast its glare on the hallway much as it had upon the study, the entire world seemingly transformed into crimson red. Glancing out the window, some impulse pressed at Kohaku to stop where she was. Pressing her hand to the glass, she stared blankly out at the sky.

Her face was mirrored back at her, and though her normal smile was still in place…it was not the same as it had once been. That simple, undeniable fact scared her, as much as she was capable of feeling anything. Right now, she had been robbed of the path that had kept her going through years of suffering. Plans long in the making had ended with only two possible outcomes: the end of the Tohno clan and herself. To some extent she had succeeded as far as ridding herself of her greatest tormenters was concerned. Why, then…

Why was she still moving, when by now she should have broken down completely. It gnawed at her, all the more because she herself had no idea as to the reason. And being so lost was not something Kohaku was accustomed to.

_Blood vessels became a single tube.  
Blood disappeared like vapor.  
Heart and everything became sculptures that only have a shape.  
See, that's why it will no longer-_

"-hurt," Kohaku murmured. Pale fingers curled against the window almost beseechingly, muscles flexing and bones moving in perfect harmony. Her heart pumping, her lungs taking in air, all like a machine made in the image of a human. The shape was right, the materials were accurate, but it was a doll that lacked a certain human quality.

That was what she had desperately told herself was the truth for over a decade. What she had to believe was the truth, lest everything crumble around her. Akiha had spoken of having nothing left, but her losses would be nothing in comparison to Kohaku's. The maid lifted her gaze to the brilliant scarlet heavens, but they held no more answers for her than anything else.

"Nee-san," Hisui's soft voice cut into her reverie. Her leather loafers padded silently against the plush hall carpet, the fabric of her uniform no more than gentle whisper of movement. As usual her twin's face was cool and closed-off, but her jewel-blue eyes were shadowed with no small amount of concern.

"Hisui-chan, did you need something?" Kohaku asked in a cheerful voice, relaxing her face into a smile as she folded her hands in front of her spotless apron. "The sunset is so amazing tonight, I just got lost in thought."

For all her composure, Hisui really expressed far more than she realized. One could see it in the subtle tilt of her lips, in the way she held her spine straight like a samurai readying for battle. Almost as if to prepare herself, Hisui glanced out the window too as the blazing light washed over them both.

"...It is nothing, Nee-san," Hisui finally said in a measured tone. She hesitated, weighing her words before continuing, "You just looked a little melancholy."

"Ahaha, isn't there just something about a red sunset that does that?" Kohaku replied lightly, laughing a little even when Hisui's concerned air didn't fade. "It's so dramatic, like something Kurosawa would do."

Her sister looked unconvinced, but nodded slightly nonetheless. "Then I will not keep you. It would not do for the evening meal to be late."

Kohaku merely giggled, fingers playing with her sleeve. "Don't you worry, Hisui-chan. I've got something simple and tasty already planned."

* * *

The awkward silence that hung over the Tohno Mansion dining room was nothing new, being a prominent feature of Ciel's visits whenever she happened to stay till nightfall. Rarely, though, was Akiha seen to look that visibly irate through her air of a perfect high-class lady. Like a faithful sentinel, Kohaku stood behind her mistress with a smile even brighter than normal, her position mirroring that of her sister behind Shiki.

"I have to say Kohaku-san, the aigake was amazing," Ciel sighed blissfully as she set her fork down slowly. The plate set before her was nearly gleaming from being cleaned over so thoroughly. Across from her, Akiha took a slow, deliberate bite of the curry-based dish with all the gravity of declaring war. "The beef was so tender, it really complimented the onions. And you balanced the hayashi and curry sauces so skillfully..."

Kohaku bowed, her voice pleased yet suitably humble. "We have an excellent source of Kobe-region beef, so the flavor is really improved by that alone. But it's expected that our guests be satisfied, right Akiha-sama?"

"Indeed," Akiha said in a tone that had Shiki looking even more apprehensive than he had before. Her own plate was cleared neatly, like the surface itself was an act of defiance. She set her napkin down before casting her maid a sharp look, continuing, "I suppose having ordinary dishes once in a while is a novel experience." Ignoring Ciel's irate splutter, Akiha rose smoothly from her seat. "You'll have to excuse me from exploring this further, as I have much paperwork left to do."

"Still, Akiha? You've been stuck in the study all day," Shiki noted, his concern for her warming her inside even with his obvious relief he wouldn't be caught in a war zone. "You really can't take a break at all?"

Her coolly-polite smile grew gentler at that, less forced. This was why Shiki was-always would be-precious to her, even if all she ever was to him was just a sibling. To anyone else it would have been easier to just let her go and enjoy an evening free of antagonism between their girlfriend and their sister, but he invited her to join him nonetheless. It was a kindness she valued even as it stung at her in its purely platonic nature.

"I've been less diligent than I can afford to already, Nii-san. Some other occasion, certainly," Akiha told Shiki. Exiting the room, her footsteps were echoed as always by Kohaku's geta pattering slightly behind her. It was a routine so ingrained in her life it was nearly impossible to imagine things any other way, and yet it had all been set on a foundation in danger of crumbling any moment. It hadn't, but the truth finally being let out had changed it into something completely different...

"I'll take my tea at usual time," Akiha spoke up after opening her study door, if only to distract herself from uncomfortable thoughts. "Other than that, I'll just call you if I need anything."

Something about the look in Kohaku's eyes gave her pause, but it was the merest of flickers, gone before Akiha could even think of examining it closer. "Of course, Akiha-sama. I'll bring the blend you liked earlier."

A strangely uneasy feeling filled Akiha, but for once a ready reply failed her as Kohaku walked away. Settling down at her desk once more, the time passed as it had before. The steady ticking of the antique clock and the turning of dry paper drifted in the silent air as the Tohno head worked through the seemingly endless stacks of writs, legal forms, and a million other necessary irritants. The finely-brewed tea her maid brought in right on the hour had long since gone cold by the time Akiha had finished for the night. Indulging in a satisfying stretch to loosen up her stiff back, she sighed with tired triumph. It had taken a good deal of time, but she had finished enough work that her duties for the next few days should be easily dealt with, freeing up at least a little more time to spend with her brother.

Straightening up the forms littering the wood's surface, Akiha methodically filed everything away. That last task finished, she left her study for the dark and empty halls of the mansion. The moonlight streaming in through the windows bathed everything in an unearthly blue glow, rending the features of the mansion into an alien landscape. Shaking her head at the unusually poetic nature of her thoughts, Akiha made for the staircase only to catch glimpse of two figures by the great entrance door of the lobby.

"-Einnashe," Ciel finished saying to Shiki, her tone low and solemn. The blue-eyed girl was doing her best to look unaffected, but there was a tense crease to her eyes in spite of her best efforts. Whatever they were talking about had to be important, considering neither of them had noticed Akiha hidden in the shadows. "It's my duty, Shiki-kun. Don't look so worried, I'm not the Seventh Seat for nothing."

Her Nii-san's brow knit at that, his caring nature only stirred more by Ciel's attempt to be nonchalant. "Senpai, you're strong for sure, but without that ability..."

Ciel gave a dry laugh, holding her index finger to his lips. "Ci-el. It's a little weird to call me senpai when I've already graduated. And haven't I asked you already just to call me by my name?" At his expression, she sighed softly and lowered her hand. "It's ironic, I know. But the consequences of me refusing to go would certainly be worse than just exterminating Einnashe. Trust me on this, Shiki-kun. They're going to send a watcher with me, so I'm not going at this alone-"

"Then I'm coming with you," Shiki told her firmly, causing both Ciel and Akiha to jolt in shock. "Let me get my knife and we'll go."

"Shiki-kun...I'm grateful, but that sort of strain isn't going to do your body any favors," Ciel said, her voice surprisingly gentle. "It'd be best for you to just stay at the mansion with Akiha-san and the others."

"You and I happen to be in agreement, Ciel-san," Akiha added, striding out upon having finally reached her limit. Ignoring the startled looks she was receiving, she cast her coolest glance at her brother. "Or were you really going to sneak out in the middle of the night like a thief...again?"

Shiki flinched slightly at that, but his resolute expression didn't waver. Akiha's heart clenched up painfully, but she forced herself to keep going. "It's only been six months since that time, Nii-san. You can't keep pushing yourself like this, or you'll die for sure."

There was something enigmatic in the way her brother's lips twisted, but she wasn't given any time to dwell on it. Biting down hard on her lip, Akiha stared up at him pleadingly. But she could already see, no amount of scolding or tears would change his mind. Forcing back the bitterness in her mouth, she looked away. "You always have to follow what you think is right no matter what, don't you?"

Shiki smiled a bit, tone truly apologetic. "I'm sorry, Akiha. It looks like your brother is just going to keep giving you trouble."

Akiha tossed her hair, trying to suppress her flushed cheeks. "I-if you're going to be stubborn, at least get a bag packed instead of just bringing your knife and nothing else!" The warmth of the hand lightly resting on her shoulder had a lump rising in her throat.

"Thanks, Akiha," Shiki said, dark eyes appreciative behind his lenses. Bolstering her spirit, Akiha let him lay it there a moment longer before she took a step back. More than a little annoyed over her emotional outburst, Akiha reined her feelings in as best she could.

"And how long will you be gone, Nii-san? In what kind of weather conditions?" She asked, neatly clasping her hands together. Her brother glanced at Ciel, whose unreadable expression she was admittedly impressed by.

"Southern Germany. The weather can be fairly varied during the spring, so layers are best," Ciel answered. "We'll be gone for no more than two weeks at the most."

Forcing down a pang at Ciel's casual use of 'we', Akiha simply nodded. Not bothering to cast her gaze behind her, she spoke up evenly, "Very well. Kohaku, Hisui, is there anything else you need to know to have Nii-san's things ready?"

Out of the darkness, the twin maids emerged. The tiny flush on Hisui's pale face showed her embarrassment over being caught, but Kohaku merely gave her usual sunny smile. "Oh, no. If those are the specifics, that's enough information." Bowing to Ciel, she finished, "If the car pulled before the mansion can wait another ten minutes, we should have his suitcase prepared."

In short order, her brother's things were packed away and brought out to the sleek black Mercedes S-Guard hovering noiselessly by the mansion's front gate. Exchanging a few short words with the driver, Ciel's eyes flicked to Akiha before she inclined her head with a small motion and slipped into the back seat of the car. Irked as she was by the favor coming from her, Akiha still decided to make the most of it.

"Farewell, Nii-san..." Akiha said softly, avoiding her brother's face. "Please, try to be careful."

"I will," Shiki replied, giving her a wry look, "If only because you and Senpai would be in danger of leveling the town if I gave you reason to fight."

Akiha glared at him, temper rising, "Well, someone has to worry about you, Nii-san!"

Her brother only chuckled with a fond grin, before pulling her into a rare hug. Stiffening somewhat at the unfamiliar sense of contact, Akiha managed to relax enough to hesitantly return the gesture. After a moment he let her go, smiling at the other two members of the mansion. "You all take care of each other too."

Hisui bowed solemnly. "Of course, Shiki-sama. We will be awaiting your safe return." Her sister copied the action, cheerful expression still in place. "We'll watch out for Akiha-sama."

"Don't forget yourselves," Shiki said kindly, before the car horn broke the night's quiet. With a wave, he joined his girlfriend in the back of the car. It peeled seamlessly away from the curb, vanishing swiftly into the distance. All three girls stared in the direction it had gone, no one attempting to disrupt the silence that had fallen like a heavy weight on the air. Hisui excused herself first-unsurprising when one considered she had been in the middle of sleeping before the commotion in the lobby had awoken her. Kohaku left to see her little sister to bed, leaving Akiha alone by the gate.

It was a painful feeling. She could remember staring much the same way at the gate as a child, hoping for her brother to walk through the imposing wrought iron after the accident. Knowing perfectly well he wouldn't. Time passed as she stayed there, the midnight breeze a cool kiss against her skin. Akiha could feel it seeping into her bones, chilling her already-low body heat, but nonetheless she remained where she was.

It was still dark out by the time she managed to pull out of her reverie. Akiha contemplated trying to sleep, but she was still too wired by what had just happened to even try. Instead, something like nostalgia spurring her on, she headed for the wooded part of the mansion grounds where the Japanese style side-building was tucked away. Nimbly making her way through the maze of trees and past the small clearing, the residence stood before her like a long-forgotten monolith. Sliding open the door with care, Akiha made her way inside. Even with the pale illumination the moon bestowed, she could tell the place was falling into irreparable damage in structurally vital spots for all its appearance of order. Pained at the implications of that, she knelt down on the tatami mat and absently gazed at the place her brother had once considered his own. Outside, the cicadas buzzed in time with the thoughts swirling around in her head.

Absorbed as she was, Akiha wasn't so distracted that she didn't hear the door sliding open once more. She didn't bother to turn around. There was only one person besides herself who had any reason to come to this building at all.

Kohaku didn't say anything, standing still where she was. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, neither willing to end the silence and risk showing weakness. It must have been something about the strangeness of the night, but Akiha found herself giving in first against her own stubborn nature. "I didn't call for you, Kohaku. Don't you have more pressing things to attend to?"

She still wasn't looking at her maid, but the shadow Kohaku cast against the wall seemed to straighten up. "Serving you is my most pressing duty, Akiha-sama." There was a hesitant pause before she trailed slowly, "I know you've been restraining yourself lately because of Ciel-san's presence...and it's been almost four months since..."

"No," Akiha said, eyes locked on the wall. "That's not why I came here tonight."

Kohaku inhaled before stepped closer, tabi-clad feet rustling against the tatami. "But Akiha-sama, if you-kyaa!"

Hearing her cry out, Akiha swiftly turned only to see Kohaku topple forward in the direction of the floor. The section of the tatami her right foot had its weight on caved in treacherously, just another sign of the building's growing dereliction. At least that was lodged in the back of her mind the way observations tended to when people got a sharp burst of energy. The rest was overwhelmed by the pounding of her heart, and how tightly she was holding Kohaku against her having barely managed to keep the other girl from a face-first collision with the floor.

"Be more careful Kohaku, you know perfectly well how in disrepair the building is," Akiha berated her sharply, nonetheless unable to keep the relief out of her voice. "What if I hadn't been there?"

"A..ah, thank you Akiha-sama," Kohaku replied meekly, before removing herself from Akiha's grip and sitting in seiza like nothing had happened. "I should have acted more cautiously. I was lucky you caught me in time."

Not responding, Akiha sniffed the air, her nose picking out a certain coppery tang that hadn't been there a minute before. "Kohaku, did you cut yourself?"

"Hm...oh, I guess I did," Kohaku noted mildly, prodding at her mouth in an experimental way. "I must have bit my lip when I tripped. It doesn't hurt, so put it out of your mind."

"Just your lip?" Akiha asked, moving to take a closer look. The weak moonlight revealed a tiny gash on her maid's bottom lip, but the smell was far too pervasive to Akiha to come from such a small wound. The metallic notes of fresh blood was casting a mist over her focus, shrinking the world down just to the girl sitting in front of her. She swallowed with a throat that was suddenly very dry, but her trembling hands disobeyed what remained of her will to tilt Kohaku's chin up. Thinking she was still being examined, the maid offered no resistance.

It destroyed the last vestige of Akiha's mental strength. Leaning forward even more, everything went into a haze. Akiha swallowed again, her breath coming in heated beats, before she closed the distance and licked the drops of drying blood off Kohaku's chin in a way that was almost tender.

"A-akiha-sama?" Kohaku blurted out, amber eyes wide. It was too late. Past the point of hearing, Akiha went to gently suck on her lower lip. It was miniscule compared to what she had been taking before she cut herself off cold, but after all this time the hot redness welling up against Kohaku's soft mouth was more delicious than anything she could imagine. Wrapping her arms around the shorter girl to keep her in place, Akiha became keenly aware of the heavenly warmth of the maid's body through her kimono.

She hadn't realized how cold she had been. Just drinking Kohaku's heat in told her she had been freezing away and not even known it. It was like a fine spring day, Akiha distantly thought as she greedily traced her tongue around the maid's trembling lips for more, a fine spring day that melts away the winter chill to leave you feeling so supremely cozy and content that nothing in the world could compare.

It was like that...how had Kohaku's blood become so satisfying? Was it just going without for so long that made finally having it again that much better? Akiha didn't know, just that she never wanted that blessed heat to stop, and it wouldn't as long as Kohaku remained so doll-like and still in her arms-

Akiha's eyes flew open, releasing Kohaku and forcing herself as far away as she could. Her body still held something of that euphoric feeling, but her mind was frosted over with shame and disgust. For all she had professed to despise her father for what he had done to Kohaku, only to use her as well with no more control than an animal. Wiping her mouth hard, Akiha was unable to look away from where Kohaku still sat passively with her hands at her sides. The half-blank look in her eyes shifted back into her normal level of cognizance as she focused on Akiha, but that wasn't the worst of it.

Kohaku was smiling her usual smile, holding it on her face like a knight bears a shield. Akiha hadn't thought it was possible to hate herself any more than at that moment, but that expression of empty cheer felt like a sentencing. In the end, she had been no better than Tohno Makihisa.

Dimly, she could hear Kohaku speaking as if from very far away. "If you need more than that, Akiha-sama, let me get the futon out so it will be more comfortable-"

"No!" Akiha rasped, her trembling limbs somehow bringing her to her feet. Kohaku stared up at her, passively waiting for her to finish. Setting her resolve together from its fractured pieces, Akiha repeated herself. "No. I'm not going to drink your blood anymore. Any blood. I'm not going to fall and use you like that. No one should be allowed to do that to you, and you shouldn't let them."

Kohaku didn't say anything, but something akin to disbelief was edging in those calm eyes. The sight of it was oddly reassuring to Akiha-what she had done was terrible, but there was that fragile hope again...that she hadn't broken Kohaku any further. That there was something real inside her despite all those years of soul-crushing pain. Collecting herself, Akiha let the armor of duty pull her wild emotional stirrings back into ridged order. She held her hand out for Kohaku, the maid staring at it like she wasn't sure what to do. "And there will be no more outbuilding. You know who to call to have it taken down. It's too dangerous to remain standing."

Kohaku's eyes met Akiha's. "Are you sure this is what you want, Akiha-sama?" It wasn't just the building she was talking about.

"Yes. I know I can rely on you for this," Akiha answered, hand still held out. Kohaku looked a second longer before grasping it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. Clasping her hands to her body, Kohaku let her gaze linger on her mistress before falling into a perfect bow.

"As you wish, Akiha-sama."

* * *

If only it had been as easy smoothing it out with a few words. The next day passed with an awkward tension in the air, and Akiha found herself unable to be alone with Kohaku, much less look her in the face. Even Hisui as a buffer between them didn't do much good, though Akiha had expected as much. Of course her twin would be her natural ally, but at least Hisui restrained herself to a few measuring glances in her direction. Finding herself the recipient of one now, Akiha returned it before giving up. Taking the teacup and saucer that were passed to her, she helped herself to a sip before picking up the morning paper and scanning the front page idly.

Then took a sharp breath in at the front page article and its accompanying picture. An typical alleyway, now cordoned off with yellow police tape. Against the grey concrete walls, rust-colored splotches that could only be dried blood were splattered about. In bolded text below the headline read "_Downtown Massacre of Eight_", a smaller caption following it with "_Return of the Vampire Murderer?_". The cold feeling in her stomach only grew as she kept reading, the article telling of the corpses found in the same alleyway as similar killings six months previously, some of the bodies torn apart as if by an wild animal but most drained completely of blood. The report continued with speculation based on what information was available at such an early date, going on as to whether the killer responsible for the October slayings had returned or if it was a copycat at work. Folding up the paper with a grim expression after taking note of the alley's location, Akiha could only think about how the one time Ciel would have been helpful to have around she happened to be on the other side of the world.

Well, it was probably for the best. Akiha was more than capable of handling a rogue bloodsucker as head of the Tohno clan, and at least Shiki would not end up dragged into things. Tucking the paper into her school bag, she mentally started to structure a plan. Obviously, this merited some investigation as rushing into things would be both reckless and foolhardy. It looked like the time she had originally freed up to spend with her brother wouldn't go to waste, even for such a distastefully macabre cause. Standing up, she turned to where Hisui stood at silent ready for Akiha's orders.

"There is something I need to attend to downtown, so do not expect me home until late," Akiha told her as Hisui picked up her school bag and escorted her to the front entrance of the mansion. "The construction workers should be in soon to start taking down the outbuilding, so be prepared to let them inside."

"Yes, Akiha-sama," Hisui answered obediently enough, but the focus in her deep-blue eyes was far more intent than the situation warranted. They left the mansion together, walking out to where the Mercedes that transported Akiha to the Asagami Ladies' Academy waited as it always did. "Is there anything you would like me to pass onto Nee-san for you?"

Akiha's gaze shot sharply to Hisui, but like a still lake the maid revealed nothing and hid everything. "There is not," Akiha settled for saying in a tone that did not encourage further remarks. In response Hisui only nodded and opened the car door. Given no chance to confront her, Akiha slid inside and took her school bag as it was handed over. Task completed, Hisui bowed and shut the door after her.

"Then have a good day, Akiha-sama. We will await your return."

* * *

Under the pure white half-moon, Akiha pulled her crimson wool coat around her more tightly as a ward against the spring chill. This was the fourth night she found herself striding around the town, always just a step behind the killer who had come to Misaki. Every morning brought a new story of bloodshed, in locations that were so unconnected to each other as to seem almost random. The park had been the latest one, and even at this hour she could see a police car making a pass near the fountain square that had been sectioned off from the public. The scene was becoming irritatingly familiar to her, as she kept going out and searching only to come up empty.

All the more galling was the lack of progress she had made. As far as she could tell, the vampire wasn't following any particular pattern in locations or victims, and trying to track the monster down wasn't working either. What was more confusing to her, though, was the odd feeling she had gotten from the different crime scenes of what she could only describe as frustration. That the vampire was frustrated, and for exactly what reasons was something Akiha instinctively felt was relevant even if she couldn't really discern the source with the information currently available to her. Scowling one last time at the scene of the last set of killings, the only comfort Akiha could find herself taking from the nights of fruitless effort was that it made avoiding Kohaku easier. Just thinking of her maid made guilt prick at her inside, and she walked out of the park just a bit faster in an attempt to distract herself. Following the familiar streets back to the Tohno mansion left her alone with her thoughts, her measured footsteps making the silence echo emphatically. As if to add to the lonely mood, the passing clouds enshrouded the moon completely to leave the dim cast of the street lights as the only source of radiance.

Slipping her hands into her coat pockets to warm them up, Akiha continued her trek back up the hill the Tohno mansion was on. It was only when she reached the intersection from which one could head straight to the estate a chill ran down her spine like an icy dagger. The lone figure standing in the middle of the street looked like a typical salaryman in his suit and loosened tie, but the dimness concealed any more detail than that from her eyes. But Akiha had learned long ago that appearances weren't to be trusted. Even if she hadn't, the way he was holding his body was too unnatural to pass over. It reminded her of an ill-fitted suit, all out of place and painfully off.

Akiha remained where she was, her guard firmly up. The man made no motion to acknowledge her presence and indeed seemed oblivious to everything around him. Yet where he was standing meant there was no way Akiha couldn't go past him that he wouldn't see her. Weighing her options, the hairs on the back of her neck rose as two more salarymen drifted like wraiths out of the shadows around her to form a loose triangle with her at the center. Biting back a curse underneath her breath, Akiha's legs tensed up in preparation to move at a moment's notice. Slowly they began to close in, the shrinking distance bringing the smell of decaying flesh and dried blood to her nose. The salaryman she had noticed first passed fully into the glow cast by the streetlight, revealing a horrifically mutilated body. His face looked like a tiger had mauled it, muscle and bone clearly exposed in several places beneath shredded flesh, and one long tear in his suit showed what looked like his intestines hanging out of his body. Swallowing back the bile rising up in her throat at the sight, Akiha cut her feelings of revulsion off and leapt hard to her left. In mid-jump she grabbed a tree branch, turning it into a flip as she moved up out of her original trajectory. Judging from the sound of three bodies pushed beyond their limits hitting where she would have landed, doing so had probably saved her life.

But there was no time to dwell on that in the moment. The first salaryman moved to follow her only to be flash-drained and utterly destroyed by her Ryakudatsu, activated in a heartbeat's time. Her hair fully vermillion and glowing now, Akiha jumped down from her perch to the street and broke into a sprint. There was the groan of resisting wood after her followed by a crash that shook the ground, and she didn't need to turn around to tell the tree she had been on had been split down from the force of the blow that was intended for her. Putting on more speed with an effort, she headed in the direction of a nearby wall before quickly vaulting over it.

The grass gave softly beneath her feet as she landed in a crouch, already meeting the first of her pursuers to leap after her. He fell to her draining as quickly as his companion, the smell of decrepit and rotted meat fading into ash. Prepared to do the same to the last one remaining, Akiha stood at ready with her hair lighting up the night like a flame. A moment passed, then another with nothing happening. Forcing down the urge to look around wildly, Akiha kept to her position and cast out her senses.

Only to roll aside just in time when the final moving corpse struck like lightning. Even then she didn't escape unscathed as her back collided painfully hard into the wall, leaving what would certainly be a few large bruises and some scrapes. Adrenaline pumping hard through her body, Akiha shot forward as the dead man put his fist through the spot she had been against only a second before. There was a sick crunching noise of bone shattering at the impact, but the dead salaryman didn't even seem to register it as he pulled his arm back from the crushed concrete. Ignoring the lances of fire racing up and down her back, Akiha took the chance before her to make her move. The strands may have been invisible to her eyes, but she could feel them wrapping around her target in an inescapable bind. The Dead struggled fruitlessly as a fly trapped in a spider web as he was drained away, somehow putting up more resistance to her power than the other two had. How this was Akiha didn't know, but she poured more strength into the draining, her hair glowing even brighter as she took more and more-

Something else was looking through the dead man's eyes. Shocked to the core by this, Akiha realized belatedly that there was a source transmitting power like a cable to the living dead she had trapped. Connected as she was to him through her plundering, her mind followed it back, back, back, down into a dark place that was lit only by the faint red glow of what appeared to be an intricate magic circle. There was a lone figure standing in it, her tightly fitted gothic black dress at odds with her cute looks and brown hair pulled into a twin-tailed style popular with high-school girls. There was a scowl on her face as she looked as if right at Akiha, before snapping her fingers with a sneer and narrowed scarlet eyes.

"_You aren't who I'm looking for, stupid girl. So get out-!_"

Akiha felt dizzy for a second as the connection was severed, instantly bringing her back to the here and now. Without his master's strength backing him up, the zombie had perished immediately in the face of Akiha's Ryakudatsu, leaving faint dust in the air and more questions than ever before. Sighing tiredly, Akiha looked at the night sky for what felt like a long time until she finally pulled herself to her feet. Her back was aching terribly, but her mind was so busy mulling over what had just happened it was a distant pain. Something bothered her more than anything else...the vampire who was currently terrorizing her town...

Why did she seem vaguely familiar? That spun around in her fevered thoughts more than anything else while she slowly made her way back to the Tohno Mansion, fortunately without any interference. The scrapes and bruises throbbed with a vengeance by the time she finally reached the gate, the sight of her grand home never seemed so welcoming as it did now. Straining her eyes, she could see what looked like Hisui's figure outlined in one of the upper windows. The maid appeared to catch sight of her, giving a small bow before hurrying away from the window. A minute later, the gates swung open with a smooth motion, and Akiha entered the grounds to head for the front door. By the time she reached it, it already stood at open for her with Hisui at ready in the entrance hall. Moving agilely behind Akiha, Hisui helped her slide her coat off before letting out a startled gasp.

"Akiha-sama...y-your back..." Hisui said, blue eyes wide and her face pale. "It needs to be treated-"

"Just bring me some bandages and antiseptic and I'll do it myself," Akiha cut her off tiredly. "It isn't as bad as it looks."

Silence was her only reply, and she turned to see Hisui's normally calm face set into a faint, stubborn frown. She looked like there was something she wanted to say, her hands hanging Akiha's coat somewhat unevenly on a hanger in an anxious way. That this wasn't done with Hisui's usual perfection was odd enough that Akiha raised a brow at her, waiting for a response.

"If it really isn't that serious, Akiha-sama, even I could treat it for you," Hisui said quietly, but there was steel in that soft voice. "So please, wait in the parlor and I will handle it."

"Fine," Akiha conceded, seeing that this really would be the best way even if it grated against her sense of independence. "If you think you can."

Hisui bowed and hurried away to get the supplies, leaving Akiha to take herself the parlor. Pulling her hair up into a loose bun, Akiha slowly unbuttoned her shirt and had it off by the time the sound of footsteps approaching was caught by her ears. Hisui set the medicine case down on the coffee table before glancing at Akiha's back with her mouth set in a tight line. She made a soft noise that Akiha couldn't quite pin down the emotion behind while she opened the case up, pulling out some cotton balls and rubbing alcohol with a easy motion. Akiha could hear the slosh of the liquid moving in the bottle as Hisui moved to look at her back, soaking some of the cotton in it.

"My apologies," Hisui told her in a measured tone. "This is going to sting a bit."

"I know that perfectly well," Akiha hissed as the cold wetness of the cotton ball touched her raw flesh. Gritting her teeth, she didn't let out another sound as Hisui cleaned her wounds out with surprising skill. In a few long minutes she was done, mercifully abandoned the rubbing alcohol for some antiseptic balm applied with a light and gentle touch. The maid didn't say anything while going about her treatment, something for which Akiha was very grateful. Finally Hisui pulled out the bandaging tape and a few squares of padded gauze, covering the open scrapes neatly and taping the gauze into place.

"I'm done," Hisui announced, packing the medical supplies up tidily. "You will need to change the bandages daily, but you should be fully healed in a short time." Standing up with the case, she inclined her head. "Please let me put this back and I will bring you some tea."

Akiha was too weary by this point to dissuade her, so she simply pulled her blouse back on and buttoned it up. By the time Hisui appeared in the parlor again she was leaning carefully against the couch, replaying the night's events in her mind. The clink of china settling on wood snapped her out of it, watching in silence as Hisui poured the tea out and adjusted it to her mistress's personal preference before passing it to her. It was good and warm going down, and a kind of contentment filled Akiha as she sipped at it.

"Is it to your liking, Akiha-sama?" Hisui asked as she watched Akiha drink. She stood straight as always, not having any tea of her own.

"Yes, it is," Akiha replied, the warmth of the beverage bringing a soft drowsiness to her mind. "Thank you."

Hisui hesitated, still watching her like she wanted to say something. At last, she spoke up in a hesitant tone.

"Akiha-sama, may I ask you a question?"

Akiha's brows lifted slightly at that as she held her cup out and let the maid refill it. Taking another sip, she answered. "You may, although I can't promise to answer it."

Hisui looked down, her cheeks going just a bit red. "Did you two have a fight? These past few days..."

Akiha felt the familiar punch of guilt hit her even through her growing sleepiness. She helped herself to some more tea, reluctant to explain. "...No. I did something I shouldn't have. It's only natural for Kohaku to want to avoid me." She settled more of her weight against the couch, her mind feeling oddly fuzzy like she was halfway to falling asleep. That mental fogginess was the only reason she could find for why she let what she had kept locked so tightly away spill out. "I was weak...she's always hated me, and I just made her hate me more..."

Hisui didn't say anything, merely taking Akiha's empty tea cup and setting it carefully down. For good reason, Akiha could feel herself falling to her uninjured side on the couch, and probably would have dropped it from her suddenly weak fingers. This was all noticed in a distant way, as she rambled on in a soft voice, "But it's okay if she hates me...it can't be helped, right? I'm Tohno Makihisa's daughter, and even after I found out about everything I kept her in the mansion. I can only hurt her..." Her lids felt so heavy now, and just keeping them open enough to look at Hisui's doll-like face took all she had. "I can never make it up to her...all I can do it let her do what she wants, and I failed at even that..."

Her eyes fell shut, blacking out the world. There was no noise in the parlor but her own heavy breathing. Then the sound of footsteps against the plush carpet reached her before Hisui lay her hand lightly over Akiha's forehead.

"I don't think she hates you," Hisui murmured, stroking Akiha's bangs aside. "I'm not sure how she feels now, but my sister doesn't hate you."

"Hi...sui...?" Akiha asked with her last bit of energy, forcing her eyes open a bit to see the maid's lips turn up into a tiny smile.

"Go to sleep, Akiha-sama," Hisui told her with a strangely compelling voice. "You've had a long night."

There was something bothering Akiha about her now. But her exhausted body wasn't cooperating now, and sleep overtook her with speed.

The stately parlor clocked sounded its midnight toll as the maid moved her hand from Akiha's brow. Carefully shifting her body around to lift her mistress up while avoided her injured back, the rose-haired girl managed to get the two of them to Akiha's room on the second floor without disturbing her from her slumber. With an effort she opened the door of the east-wing bedroom, gently setting Akiha on the bed and changing her into her nightgown. Gathering up the dirtied blouse and skirt, the maid pulled the sheets over Akiha's sleeping body and left, shutting the door behind her. The clothing was deposited to the mansion's laundry room with due speed, and the girl walked with a purposeful air towards the west wing of the mansion to stop just before one of the bedroom doors. Letting herself in, she settled on the bed with a sigh and pulled off the ruffled headband on her head.

"How does Hisui-chan wear this all the time? It itches. Just wearing it long enough for the medicine in Akiha-sama's tea to take effect was a pain," Kohaku said to herself, but had anyone been nearby they would have noted her voice lacked its usual jovial air. Her mouth may have still been turned up, but to call it a smile would have been...inaccurate. She sat on her bed for a moment longer before moving to her small dresser, pulling a case out of a drawer and depositing the blue contacts she had been wearing into it. The borrowed uniform was removed quickly and tucked in an unobtrusive spot until it could be returned to its true owner, and replaced with a simple sleeping yukata. Turning off the lights, Kohaku settled into her bed and stared at the ceiling with a thoughtful look.

"Akiha-sama...you've already gotten in over your head? Well, no one has the right to take you down but me. I'll see whoever did that to you gone." A bright, happy smile lit Kohaku's face before she turned on her side and fell easily into sleep.

* * *

The fifth night since the vampire came to Misaki. In the mansion's front entrance Akiha glared up at the moon, now slightly over half full. She was well aware a vampire's power only increased as the moon waxed, and that the sooner she took action the better. Against an enemy who would only grow stronger the longer she waited, time was of the essence. Still, it rankled to have to go into a situation like this with so few advantages, even if Akiha was confident in her own abilities. She exhaled and pulled her coat on, deciding in her usual manner to stop endlessly debating and just face her problem head on. Thanks to her plundering of the dead salaryman last night, the vampire's lair had been revealed to her as somewhere within her Nii-san's school. All that was left to do was go there before the vampire realized Akiha had recognized her location.

"Oh, you're already set, Akiha-sama?" Kohaku's voice sounded from behind suddenly. Forcing down her instinctive urge to jump, Akiha reluctantly turned around only to be met with an unusual sight. Her maid stood at ready, but in a black turtleneck and long skirt rather than her customary kimono uniform. "Shall I call the car now?"

"Car?" Akiha repeated, still a little startled by Kohaku's modern clothing.

"Yes. It probably wouldn't be the best idea to pull up right before wherever you were planning to go tonight, but it will still save some time," Kohaku answered with her usual smile. "After all, you were going to go out tonight to look for the vampire again, right?"

Akiha's face settled into a composed mask as she stared Kohaku down. She wasn't really surprised that Kohaku knew exactly why she had been going out night after night, but her proactive interest in what she had been doing was very strange. "I was, but if I wanted the car I would have just told you to have it brought over."

Kohaku kept her bright smile up. "I'm sorry Akiha-sama, but my body is not strong like yours. I'd be less of a liability if I wasn't tired out from the walk."

"And what makes you think you're coming along?" Akiha snapped, the reasoning behind Kohaku's clothing falling into place. "It's too dangerous."

A sly look flashed for a second before Kohaku's smile came back. "I believe in you, Akiha-sama. Besides, there's still this." With a smooth motion she took Akiha's hand in her own, and the feeling of power welling up like a lit flame was even warmer than the heat rising in Akiha's face. "It's been awhile so the level won't be as high, but I can still give you some support."

The doubt she was feeling must have been all too evident, as Kohaku continued, "If you really thought you could do without it, you would have already said no."

Akiha gave the shorter girl the most derisive look she could muster, but Kohaku's annoying habit of being pervasively right seemed to be holding. Even without her back still hurting from last night, she wasn't totally confident in her ability to take the invading vampire out and escape with no damage. There was a long, drawn out silence as she and Kohaku stared each other down, a battle of wills to see who would give in first.

Gritting her teeth just a bit, Akiha bit out, "It's too dangerous for you to go."

Kohaku gave a tiny smile at that, just the slightest tilting of her lips. "But I believe in you, Akiha-sama."

Akiha's stomach twisted with the oddest combination of irritation and embarrassment at that, turning her face away from her maid as her cheeks heated up. "Fine, have it your way. I warned you, so don't blame me for what happens."

"Of course, but..." Kohaku's voice trailed off, laced with something Akiha wasn't used to hearing from her. "If I'm going to call the car over, you'll have to let go of my hand."

Belatedly looking down to where their hands were still clasped, Akiha released her in a heartbeat with a look that dared Kohaku to comment. Stalking off without another word, she could feel Kohaku's gaze following her with a pressure that couldn't be described.

* * *

It was the unnatural stillness of the air that cracked the illusion of normality the school projected, looking completely innocuous to the eyes in the moonlight. There was no sense of movement anywhere, no sound other than the Rolls-Royce Akiha and Kohaku had been driven in peeling away into the darkness. Glaring coldly at the grounds before her, Akiha stood straight as an arrow with her lips pressed into a thin line. As always, Kohaku stood patiently behind her to wait for her mistress' orders.

Akiha exhaled, her breath showing in the frigid night air, before taking a decisive path onto the school grounds. Her boots stamped against the soil, disrupting the dead quiet as she made her way to the main building. If her mental recollection was correct, the vampire's lair was in the basement hidden from sunlight and the world. The knowledge was reassuring, but the unknown factor of how many Dead the vampire had already turned and had waiting in reserve bothered Akiha more than she'd care to admit.

Well, she simply deal with it when the time came. Standing before the school's double-door entrance, Akiha focused her concentration on the padlock as the familiar rush of power ran through her body. Brushing a strand of vermillion-red hair away from her face, it was only a second before the lock crumbled away into dust. Kohaku moved to open the door for her, an action Akiha quickly put a halt to.

"Just stay behind me," Akiha told her as she wrenched open the door herself. "Don't put yourself in danger for no reason." A flash of movement out of the corner of her eye had her senses reacting before she was aware of it, flash-draining the two Dead who had leapt out of the hallway's shadows. Slightly winded by the expenditure of energy, Akiha scanned her surroundings for more danger.

"Such rude welcoming committee," Kohaku commented, idly pushing a dismembered leg away with her foot. She looked around as best she could in the dimness, glancing up at her mistress. "And now, Akiha-sama?"

"Down," Akiha answered, more uneasy than she cared to admit. This was far too simple to be real, and she had no idea what the vampire was planning on doing here. By her rationalization, taking out a enemy who had the potential to deal a lot of damage as soon as possible would have been the best choice. Akiha scowled slightly, hair waving with her stride like an extension of her anger. She was being toyed with, and it was only making her angrier.

They went unopposed down the hallway to where the basement stairs were. The door was already yawning open for her, revealing nothing but blackness. Insulted by the sight, Akiha made to enter anyway before the light touch of Kohaku's hand on her arm halted her mid-step.

"Akiha-sama, you're sweating," Kohaku said in a quiet tone. "You need to be in closer contact with me, or you're going to get worn out that much more quickly. Our contract isn't as strong as it once was."

"I know that," Akiha snapped, not looking at the other girl as she slid her hand in hers. In the cold air of the school, her flushed face felt even warmer. Ignoring it, Akiha led the way as they descended to the very bottom of the building.

More than even the ominous quiet or the complete lack of light, the thing that assailed Akiha's senses the most was the smell. Her stomach turned at the sickening meld of decay and old blood that could only come from a corpse...several of them, judging by how strong the scent was. Her grip on Kohaku's hand unconsciously tightened as they finally reached the basement ground, what felt like every nerve in her body trembling with alertness.

Within the gloom, the smallest bit of light flared up from a single ceiling bulb. Haloed beneath it was the vampire, balanced with a kind of precarious ease on a broken desk. Luminous red eyes narrowed at the two of them, giving a put-out sigh as one stocking-clad leg swung back and forth. If it wasn't for the blood coating her slim fingers, she would have looked for all the world like a dissatisfied schoolgirl with some trivial worry keeping her down. It made sense in a way. After all, Akiha thought, that was what she had been in life before death had wrought her into a monster.

"It's not fair," The vampire spoke first, licking the blood off her hand. Her brown pigtails bobbed with the motion, a girlishness casting a discordant note with the gore. "I've been putting in all this effort to get his attention, but I only get his sister instead?"

"For a unwelcome guest who disturbs my town, you expect a lot, Yumizuka Satsuki," Akiha snapped, "Shouldn't you have had the courtesy to stay dead like everyone believes you to be?"

Satsuki stood up at that, almost pouting with her arms crossed. "I didn't want to! But I wasn't a proper vampire then, and Altrouge-sama insisted that I'd need a couple months at least to really refine my skills...but now that I finally have, Tohno-kun hasn't come yet!" Her pout twisted into an enraged snarl, sharp fangs peeking out below lips still smudged with traces of blood. Her foot stamped down to make a small crater in the floor, before her anger dissolved as quickly as it had came. A slow smirk grew as she leaned back against the desk, twirling a pigtail with her finger. "Well, you'll make a good snack or a good servant at the very least," She made a small gesture with her free hand, Dead after Dead emerging from the murkiness to completely surround them. "Although I've already got plenty of those."

Akiha tensed, counting at least forty of them in number...an amount she couldn't handle easily in such a ill-suited fighting environment and protect Kohaku at the same time. There was just too much stacked against her-

"That wouldn't be a very wise decision on your part, Yumizuka-sama," Kohaku noted, her expression as calm as if she was discussing what to cook for dinner that night. Even the vampire look shocked at her words before blurring into motion faster than Akiha could track in the poor lighting. She flipped over Akiha's head with supernatural speed before landing behind Kohaku like a cat complete with her nails extended into claws. The shredded remains of Kohaku's blue ribbon dangled from one taloned hand, the other gripping the maid's neck with unmistakable menace.

"Why is that, Maid-san? I don't understand," Satsuki asked in a sweetly twisted voice, her nails just barely breaking into Kohaku's skin as her rose-colored hair fell down. The vampire licked her captive's neck slowly, giggling, "It must be hunger going to my head. You'll help me, right?"

Other than a tiny grimace, Kohaku looked completely unshaken by the threat to her life. "It's because you don't know, Yumizuka-sama. Shiki-san isn't in Japan at all, and won't be for some time." The pressure on her neck lessened slightly as the vampire gave her permission to continue. "If the both of us are killed now by you, he wouldn't find out for a while and just stay overseas. That's not what you want, isn't it? Shiki-san wouldn't have any idea you had come back, and you'd have to wait that much longer."

"So what are you saying then?" Satsuki asked, bored tone offset by the desperate gleam in her eyes.

"If you let Akiha-sama go, she can contact Shiki-san," Kohaku replied smoothly. "He'd come back for sure if he knew you were in Misaki."

"Oh no, it's not going to be that easy," The vampire chuckled. "You can go and contact Tohno-kun, but your mistress is staying here with me one way or another. You're cute enough, but I like my blood pure."

Akiha stiffened at that, her anger rising at the gall of the monster, but Kohaku merely gave Satsuki a doll-like smile. "In that case, I'll agree if you let me say goodbye to Akiha-sama."

The vampire laughed at that, releasing the maid. "Such a loyal servant you are. Of course, if you're lying I'll hunt you down and tear you to shreds."

"Of course," Kohaku said in her usual genial tone as Akiha fought the urge to gape at her. "It's only reasonable."

"Make it fast, then, in case I change my mind," Satsuki answered, not even bothering to hide her sadistic glee. She leaned against the wall with an expectant look, smoothing out a crease in her lacy black dress. Kohaku nodded at that, before closing the distance between herself and Akiha.

"You'll understand why I did it, Akiha-sama," Kohaku told her with an odd inflection in her voice. "So please, don't be angry."

"What are you talking about?" Akiha managed to get out, wondering at the flash of pain that passed over the other girl's face. "This is a sorry farewell, even for y-"

Kohaku kissed her firmly on the lips, her arms winding around Akiha's neck to pull her closer. Akiha's eyes widened in pure shock, more so when Kohaku deepened the kiss, gliding her wet tongue across her mistress' mouth. This was far, far different than what had happened between them in the outbuilding-this was the kind of thing lovers shared-

Too frazzled by this point to think straight, Akiha's eyes fell shut. Without realizing it, her mouth opened enough to allow Kohaku to slid her tongue inside. Her wet tongue, covered with blood. Awareness hit her hard, and she would have jumped away if Kohaku hadn't been holding her so tightly. More blood-Kohaku's blood-slipped into Akiha's mouth, but even then indecision kept her from swallowing. She could see what Kohaku was trying to do now, but she had sworn not to use her like that again.

Gently, Kohaku squeezed Akiha's hand, her fingers stroking her skin with a soft touch. She could feel the pressure of a character being traced out against the sensitive flesh of her wrist.

'_Gift_.'

Kohaku pulled away, her breath coming out in soft pants as she gazed up at Akiha. Their eyes locked for a second longer before Akiha swallowed with a deliberate motion, shuddering as power rushed through her body like a force of nature. It had been so long since she had felt this outrageously strong, like she could take on an army and come out on top. Not since she had stopped drinking Kohaku's blood, hidden away in the outbuilding.

"Take care, Akiha-sama," Kohaku murmured, bowing before making her way up the stairs again with rapid steps. Behind her, the Dead moved to block the path from Akiha.

Satsuki giggled delightedly, clapping her hands like she was at a play. Her voice was drolly amused, nearly shaking with laughter as she spoke, "That was good, that was really good! You know, I thought Tohno-kun was in danger from you, but I guess I was wrong-"

"Shut up! You're reading into things too much, you stupid vampire!" Face burning nearly as red as her hair, Akiha struck. Satsuki moved out of the way in time, but the Dead blocking the stairway did not. In the blink of an eye, what had been five walking corpses were in pieces at her feet. Following the way her maid had taken, Akiha ran up with the fastest dash her body could muster. Grinning happily with fangs fully bared, Satsuki followed to track her prey.

* * *

On the third floor of the school she had managed to reach in an effort to lead the following Dead and their master away from Kohaku, Akiha was finding restrained the urge to curse becoming more and more difficult to resist by the second. She had more space to move down, and moonlit rather that near-total darkness, but there was no getting over the fact her reaction time was suffering for the environment. She dodged to the left, a Dead flying past her to rebound against the wall with a thunderous creaking of bone and muscle. In a second her eyes were on him, his body reduced to dust by her Ryakudatsu.

She wasn't even granted enough time to be satisfied with that, as four more Dead leapt after her in his place. Weaving her way through them with demonic speed, the heat in the hall began to rise as Akiha's hair grew even brighter, plundering all of them at once. The whistling of rushed air was all the warning she had to go into a forward roll, yet another Dead crashing past her and through one of the hall windows itself. Sparing no time to look after her, Akiha poured more energy into her ability, spreading a deadly web to purge three more. It still wasn't enough. There were still twenty more Dead to be dealt with in addition to the vampire herself, and at the rate she was forcing herself she would tire and fall before she could finish them all. The power boost from Kohaku was all that had kept her going even this long, but without her nearby to keep the support going and with so small an amount of blood to begin with, Akiha's strength was starting to dwindle.

"Ooh...she went splat, didn't she?" Satsuki observed, looking out the window with amusement. "You should see, it looks kind of like a Rorschach drawing...well, if you squint a bit!"

Akiha only glared at her in response, muscles tense as the vampire looked thoughtfully at her. "But you're still more interesting...no one told me the Tohno family had demonic ability. I mean, I always knew Tohno-kun was special, but I didn't know you could do things too."

"Nii-san can't do anything like I can," Akiha said pointedly, grinding her teeth in frustration as Satsuki moved out of her line of sight quickly enough that only two more Dead were drained instead. "Hmm...I guess I just don't care anymore, then~," Satsuki laughed, the remaining Dead parting for her. "Time to stop playing around." Legs clad in tight black stockings tensed before she leapt like a panther, all primal strength and bared claws. It was obvious she was taking this seriously now, as the deep gashes she made on Akiha's torso were irrefutable proof. Moving out of her crouch, the vampire moved to attack again with enough speed that she was racing along the walls with no trouble. Making the most use out of her still-uninjured legs Akiha threw herself back to dodge, managing to catch part of Satsuki's arm in her Origami before she managed to get away.

"You're pretty fast," The vampire hissed, her left arm hanging uselessly by her side. She still managed a smirk, shifting to emphasize her chest. "Must be because you're so...aerodynamic. Aren't you lucky?"

Shaking with white-hot, laser-keen fury, Akiha glared right at the vampire. "I'll. Kill. You." The air in the hallway rose to a burning point, wavering with the sheer level of heat.

"Nope!" Satsuki chirped, dashing forward to meet Akiha's own charge. They rolled together in a tangle of limbs and bodies before Akiha managed to throw her into a wall, the sound of plaster crumbling drowned out by the agony racing up her ribs. She was starting to grow dizzy, the blood-loss already taking its toll. The vampire looked on in triumph, strolling slowly towards Akiha as she brushed bits of plaster and paint off. "But it's alright...I'll drain your blood, rip your head off, and give it as a present to Tohno-kun when he gets back. He's a natural killer, so I think it's really suitable."

Akiha's breathing was heavy in her ears as she moved tiredly to her feet. If this was it, at least Kohaku should have gotten away safely. At least she had finally done something right for her-

There was an odd, vibrating kind of noise humming through what sounded like the whole of the building. The vampire stopped mid-step, a childishly confused look on her face. "What on earth was that?" As abruptly as it had started, the noise ended...and the hallway flooded with bright light. Forcing herself to remain upright against the wall, Akiha felt a tiny, cold smile spread across her face. It wasn't quite as good as full sunlight, but it would do.

Satsuki had begun to move again, but it was already too late. Summoning every last ounce of strength she had, Akiha activated her Sekishu Origami to cover every inch of the hallway. The few Dead who were left succumbed first, crumbling almost instantly into little more than ash. Trapped by binding threads, Satsuki howled in a voice that was pure, raw rage.

"NO! No, no, no, it can't end like this-!" The vampire screamed, her body giving way to the purging. "Tohno-kun...! Tohno-kun, you said you help me in a pinch! Tohno-kun-"

Sweat and blood dampened Akiha's body as Yumizuka Satsuki's body dissipated completely. Left alone in the brilliantly lit hallway, the sheer willpower that had kept her upright was no longer enough. Her legs gave out from underneath her as she sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall as the world blurred around her.

'I...really need to give Kohaku a raise,' Akiha thought before she slipped into merciful unconsciousness, leaving the pain and exhaustion behind her. It was some time later that she finally came to, although the aches along her back and ribs quickly made her wish she hadn't. Akiha dimly noted that she wasn't in the hallway any more, but a rather traditional Japanese-style room, complete with tatami mats, a low table and several cushions scattered about. That would explain the soft surface her head was resting against, for one.

"Akiha-sama? Are you awake now?" Kohaku's face appeared, upside down to her eyes. Her fingers pressed expertly against Akiha's neck, taking her pulse.

Well. She could take back that bit about the cushion. Wincing, Akiha shifted against Kohaku's lap to try and sit up. To her surprise, Kohaku's other hand rested on her head to keep her down gently but firmly.

"I wouldn't do that just yet," Kohaku warned her with a unusually serious note to her voice. "You lost quite a bit of blood, and spending all that energy using your powers didn't help. But the wounds on your torso are healing up nicely thanks to the re-established contract."

"How...how long was I out?" Akiha asked, an experimental breath revealing Kohaku's diagnosis to be correct. She didn't even feel as utterly drained as she thought she should have been. "Where is this place, anyway?"

"It's the school's tea ceremony room," Kohaku said, absently stroking Akiha's hair out of her face. "Ciel-san mentioned it once or twice, and I thought it'd be more comfortable than staying in the hallway. We've been here about an hour."

They were both quiet for a moment, before Akiha spoke up again. "So, I assume it was to the school's electrical room you went, instead of back to the mansion like you said you would."

"Ahaha...it's not like you didn't know I was a disobedient servant," Kohaku laughed a bit, her face relaxing. "I knew having a clear light could only help you, Akiha-sama, so I switched every breaker in the school on."

"Tch. You should have run away," Akiha told her flatly, feeling discomfited for reasons she didn't wish to pin down. "There was no reason for you to risk yourself like that."

Kohaku bit her lip, an awkward look flashing across her face. "I...I thought about it. That I should go. I don't know why I didn't, but I couldn't leave you behind like that." There was something helpless in her tone, like she truly didn't understand. It was enough that Akiha chose not to pursue it.

"I'm sorry about your ribbon," The dark-haired girl said instead, changing the subject. "It's odd, seeing you with your hair down like that."

Kohaku blinked, as if noticing the loss for the first time, before dismissing it with a shrug. "All things considered, it could have been worse."

"Indeed," Akiha agreed. She felt recovered enough to sit up now, even if it was with some pain still lingering. "Call the car, Kohaku. I'm sick of this place."

"I am too, Akiha-sama," Kohaku replied with a slight smile, pulling a mobile phone out of her skirt pocket and dialing.

* * *

By the time the car had them back at the mansion, Akiha was strong enough to walk under her own power even if it was with Kohaku's support. Together, they headed to Akiha's room after Kohaku had gotten her medicine kit from hers. Wordlessly her mistress settled in a chair, unbuttoning her blouse and pulling up her camisole without ceremony. Kneeling down to take a closer look, Kohaku mentally winced at the gashes disturbing Akiha's pale skin. If it was still this deep and raw now, she couldn't imagine how much originally getting slashed must have hurt. They were clean cuts, at least, and with her mistress' accelerated healing there shouldn't even be scarring if they were treated properly.

"Here, Akiha-sama," Kohaku stood, handing her some pills and water. "It looks like I'll need to stitch these up, so some anesthetic will make things easier on you."

The taller girl merely nodded, swallowing the medicine down quickly before leaning back in her chair. She must have still been very tired out, Kohaku thought as she cleaned the wounds out as delicately as she could. Eyes closed, her small chest rising and falling so slowly...the maid would have thought her asleep if it hadn't been for the occasionally pained hitches of breath. Crouching down once more and snapping on a pair of surgical gloves, Kohaku threaded her needle and got to work. In time, all four cuts were neatly sewn up and covered securely with medical gaze. Task completed, Kohaku looked Akiha over for any other injuries. Seeing nothing else that needing tending to, Kohaku silently packed her equipment back up before going to lay Akiha's nightgown out and pulling her bed sheets back for her.

"Akiha-sama? I have the bed ready for you. Some rest would be best to speed up your recovery, so is there anything else you need before you go to sleep?" Kohaku asked, despite her reluctance to disturb Akiha from her repose on the chair. She was so unresponsive Kohaku nearly went over to check on her, before Akiha's cool aqua gaze settled on her.

"In my second dresser drawer on the right-hand side, there's a package. Please get it out and bring it over," Akiha murmured, getting to her feet and slowly slipping out of her bra, skirt, and thigh-highs to pull on the western-style long-nightgown. Kohaku looked away when she realized she was staring, quickly shaking her head and going to retrieve the item in question. It wasn't hard to find, a box about the same size as her hand, wrapped in elegant washi paper and tied with a gold cord. She made to hand it over to her mistress who was already settling on her bed, only to be waved off with a faintly embarrassed face.

"It's for you," Akiha said shortly, her cheeks stained pink. "It's a few days early for your birthday, but I thought you might appreciate it now." She tried to recover, Kohaku finding herself the recipient of an arch look. "Even if it's not a ToyStation 2 or whatever."

"PlayStation 2," Kohaku corrected her automatically, carefully undoing the paper so as to not damage it. Seeing the kanji for Matsuzakaya emblazoned on the box, she opened it to reveal a beautiful silk ribbon. Lifting it up, she couldn't help but admire the icy-blue shade of it, shining in an almost iridescent way even in the dim moonlight. "Akiha-sama...thank you. It's almost too pretty to wear."

"You don't need to use hyperbole," Akiha muttered, her flush darkening. "It's enough for me that you like it, even if it's not your original ribbon's color."

"I do, very much," Kohaku said truthfully, setting the box down before gathering her hair up to tie the ribbon into it in her usual style. "How does that look?"

"Crooked," Akiha snorted, standing up and walking over to her. "Here, I'll fix it." Her serious face as she reached over was hard to resist, and Kohaku felt more at ease than she had in a long time.

Akiha finished, her arms falling back to her sides, but the look she gave Kohaku was very searching. Wondering what caused it, the maid tilted her head questioningly.

"You're smiling," Akiha stated slowly, a mix of emotions in her eyes. "It feels like the first time I've seen it." She looked aside, face abruptly going very red. "A-anyway, I'm going to bed now. Please wake me at my regular hour."

"...," Kohaku hesitated, the words that normally came to her so easily failing for once. Giving up, she bowed and made her exit. "Good night, Akiha-sama."

"Good night," Akiha replied, pulling the covers over herself and settling down to sleep as Kohaku closed the door behind her.

* * *

_'Time stops for no one, even the illustrious Tohno family,' Tsubaki wrote out, a wry smile touching her lips at the thought. Night had fallen by this point, and as romantic as working by moonlight would have been, she was too practical to waste her eyesight like that. Another legacy, as it were. 'But in this case, its passage was not wasted. Shiki-oji-sama returned from Germany safely with Ciel-oba-sama, but as always strange things kept on being drawn to him, to Misaki. That's at least how Len-sama came under contract with him-something the Tohno family has kept up to this day with her-and of course there was the incident with Night of Wallachia. All things most people would tire of quickly, praying for a more uneventful existence, but I don't think Shiji-oji-sama ever resented it. This is just speculation on my part, but I believe he believed life was too precious for such a thing. Every moment, something to be treasured.' _

_'I wish I could have known him.' _

_'As it happened, he and Ciel-oba-sama got married soon after he graduated high school. Of course, Akiha-obaa-sama wasn't thrilled about that, but more than anyone she knew just how short his time was. Maybe even more than Oji-sama himself. So they became husband and wife, and he eschewed college in favor of aiding Ciel-oba-sama in her vampire hunting...at least until she became pregnant fairly soon with my uncle Aoki. Apparently, this was a source of some humor for those who knew Oji-sama...I'm still not sure why. I suppose you would have had to been there.' Tsubaki poured herself a fresh cup of tea, her eyes drawn to a photo on her desk she had placed for inspiration. All the members of the Tohno house gathered together: Shiki-oji-sama, grinning with the light glinting just a bit off his glasses, one hand placed protectively over Ciel-oba-sama's already swelling abdomen. Hisui-oba-sama, faintly flustered-looking but still attempting a tiny smile for the camera, Len-sama clutching her hand. And Akiha-obaa-sama and Kohaku-obaa-sama, sitting together at the very end. A lock of Akiha-obaa-sama's hair had fallen onto Kohaku-obaa-sama's shoulder in the photo, and Tsubaki couldn't help but play with a strand of her own dark hair at the observation. _

_'Of course, for the head of the Tohno clan herself, there could only be one path to take. Her education ran its course at the Asagami Ladies' Academy, and she graduated as valedictorian, having been accepted to Japan Women's University in Tokyo. Even if it was some trouble, Akiha-obaa-sama simply made the daily commute rather than just live in Tokyo, aided as always by Kohaku-obaa-sama and Hisui-oba-sama. Her stubbornness was always the thing of legend, but in this case it was all too understandable. Shiki-oji-sama never stopped being important to her, and his time was dwindling rapidly. Little things, like tiring more easily after Aoki-ji-san was born. Little things that began to grow into big things. His son was only six months of age before Shiki-oji-sama needed to rely upon a cane for support. It wasn't sickness, per say...you could use the analogy of a battery, draining down to its very last bit of power. The human body was not meant to go through the strain Shiki-oji-sama had put it through, and the Nanaya clan were never really known for their lengthy life spans in the first place. Shiki-oji-sama never complained or resented his condition, but by early July of 2002 it had become obvious that it was only a matter of time. He returned to the mansion where "Tohno Shiki" had been born with his wife and one-year old son to die...'_

* * *

Akiha pressed her lips together, sending the fruit in her hands the most lethal glare she could muster. From the bed on which he lay, Tohno Shiki gave a small laugh and held his hands out for the apple. Reluctantly, Akiha passed it over to let her brother pare it with his usual skill.

"You're still really bad at this, even after all these years," Shiki teased her, cutting the skin off in one neat strip. As a nod to her pride, he passed back the naked fruit for her to slice up. "I remember that one time you tried paring an apple when I had that fever...a bandage on every finger-"

Akiha tossed her hair, face red. "Forgive me, Nii-san. I was not aware you placed such weight on the ability to properly cut up fruit."

"You're too talented as it is. It's good to be unskilled at some things, it keeps you grounded," Shiki chuckled, the IV in his arm shivering with the motion. Akiha's eyes flicked to it, reflexively making sure it hadn't fallen out, before returning her attention to her brother.

"Hmph. This is why I prefer tangerines," Akiha said defensively, but let it go with a tiny smile in return. Spearing an apple slice on a toothpick, she passed it to Shiki. "How is it, Nii-san?

"Good," Shiki answered, taking a second piece. "That apple orchard Kohaku-san put up where the outbuilding used to be is doing really well for being so young." His look went slightly bemused. "Why apples, anyway?"

"It was a compromise," Akiha told him, pinching her brow at the memory. "You don't want to know what she originally wanted to plant there."

"So she went with fruit trees instead?" Shiki mused, sneaking another slice of apple. It would have been tactless of Akiha to point out how slow and strained the motion was, but she still couldn't help but mentally observe it in spite of herself.

"I think she liked the fact apple seeds are poisonous," Akiha said. "I didn't care to pry too deeply."

Shiki opened his mouth to reply before a steady knock on the door cut him off. Glancing at the clock reading four in the afternoon, Akiha stood up.

"Ciel-san and Aoki's turn, Nii-san," Akiha commented as the door swung open, admitting Shiki's wife with their toddler balanced securely on her hip. "Please enjoy the apples." Giving her brother another smile before taking her leave, she whispered in Ciel's ear a request to call her if anything happened.

Akiha shut the door behind her with a click, unsurprised to find Kohaku waiting there. It was still a little odd seeing her as she had been since Akiha's first year of college-dressed simply but professionally in a knee-length black skirt, matching stockings, and a navy colored v-neck sweater. But at the same time, for the better. It had taken years for Akiha to get around admitting it, but Kohaku was far too valuable and talented to be kept as just a maid. After her graduation from high-school, she had formally promoted the maid to her own personal assistant with an proportional wage increase, doing the same for Hisui on Shiki's behalf. It said something about the nature of the twins that they both did much of the work they had as maids out of sheer determination, but there were now other servants around the Tohno mansion to handle tasks that didn't require the savvy of the two Synchronizers.

The ice-blue ribbon Akiha had given Kohaku that night Yumizuka Satsuki had been defeated was still in her hair. It bobbed as Kohaku moved closer, the concern in her amber eyes clear. "Any changes, Akiha-sama?"

Akiha shook her head, walking with her assistant down the hallway. "He's just...getting weaker. When I first came in, he was sleeping and didn't wake for twenty minutes."

Kohaku paused reflectively, eyes alight with her keen intelligence as she parsed that most recent bit of information. "Considering the cause, that's not surprising. It's...like a clock winding down. There's nothing wrong with it mechanically, it's simply losing the power to run itself."

"And no one can wind it back up again," Akiha finished unnecessarily. Having reached her study, Kohaku opened the door. Shutting it behind her after they had both entered, she stood by Akiha's desk as the dark-haired young woman sat down. "How much longer, Kohaku? How much more time do we have?"

Kohaku looked uncomfortable, shifting where she stood. "Sion-sama sent me so much research material to work with, but...I can't pinpoint it exactly. Looking from a purely medical point of view, I would say maybe two weeks...but even as few as three days ago I thought he might have lasted a full month." She shrugged helplessly, her tone forthright. "The saying 'A healthy soul resides within a healthy body' isn't for nothing. Shiki-san's life-force itself is fading away, and it's affecting how fast his body is giving out."

"Then we'll take what time we do have, and appreciate it," Akiha said quietly, her heart aching. Forcing herself to go on, she continued, "And the other matter I asked you to look into?"

"I sent a message to Aozaki Aoko's last five known locations," Kohaku confirmed. "It's up to fate now."

"Thank you, Kohaku," Akiha sunk deeper into her chair, feeling worn down. "I appreciate everything you're doing."

"...There's no need for thanks, Akiha-sama. It's for Shiki-san's sake," Kohaku replied after a moment, moving to face the back of Akiha's chair. "And yours."

Akiha tensed at the hand resting lightly on her shoulder, though it wasn't at all unpleasant. That feeling was a product of the years passing, of her inevitable distancing with her brother, of more time spent with Kohaku. Now wasn't the time, but...the point where what they were could no longer be disregarded was fast approaching-

A crisp knock sounded before Hisui admitted herself. Long gone were the maid uniform and ruffled headband, replaced by a pale green silk blouse and crisp khaki skirt. She halted abruptly as she took in the sight of them, a faint pink sheen rising on her pale cheeks. Setting the legal file she had in her hand onto the desk, Hisui automatically fell into a deep bow.

"Forgive me, Akiha-sama, Nee-san," Hisui began, looking horribly embarrassed in her own restrained way, "I know you wanted Shiki-sama's will brought to you as soon as the lawyers finished approving it, but it was inexcusable of me not to wait to be asked in."

"Given the circumstances, it's understandable," Akiha reassured her as Kohaku pulled her hand back, the sudden lack of warmth very palpable. "It was important to get the papers done as soon as possible."

Hisui nodded, delicately folding her hands in a manner left over from years of ingrained servant training. "Shiki-sama already signed them, with Ciel-sama as a witness." Despite her sober stance, the Synchronizer's eyes were shining in a way that spoke of barely held back tears."...he seemed very relieved by having it handled."

The painful atmosphere was instantly broken by the presence of one of the maids. The girl was gasping from exertion, her expression frantic. "Akiha-sama! Ciel-sama...she says to come quickly-!"

* * *

Night fell, blanketing Misaki in darkness. With the ease that came with years of practice, Kohaku flawlessly changed Shiki's IV. Picking up a clipboard, she reviewed the pertinent data on his condition. Halfway through Ciel's visit with him, Shiki had fallen into sudden unconsciousness and hadn't roused since then. An oxygen tank hummed in one corner of his room, along with a portable heart monitor. It was clear that Akiha had spared no expense in regards to Shiki's medical care, one that was all the more painful for the only possible way things could end. Perhaps that was simply a human thing, to engage in futile gestures just for the feeling of comfort they brought.

That might have explained Akiha's presence in the room even now. Since Shiki's sudden relapse hours ago, the dark-haired young woman hadn't left the room. She had finally dozed off for some much needed rest, but even in sleep her face was drawn and a little sad. Breaking her gaze away, Kohaku pulled a blanket out of a nearby closet and draped it securely over Akiha's shoulders. If her hands lingered longer than was truly necessary, at least no one was awake to comment on it. Task finished, she tucked the clipboard underneath her arm and left to fill in the other mansion residents.

The door shut securely, but a minute still passed before Akiha fully opened her eyes and straightened up. Feeling cold, she pulled the blanket a little more tightly around herself and stared out the window simply because looking at her brother was too painful. The moon hung like a pearl in the sky, captivating in an otherworldly way.

"The moon...is so beautiful tonight," Akiha whispered to herself. A labored gasp from the bed snapped her out of her haze, and she turned to see Shiki's eyes slowly opening. "Nii-san-!"

"...-kiha," Shiki rasped weakly. He took another rattling breath as she dashed over to the bedside, holding his hand. "I...I need you...to do something."

"Anything, Nii-san," Akiha said, twining her fingers in his urgently. "What is it you need?"

"My...desk...in the drawer," Shiki slowly said, his eyes indicating the spot in question. Pulling it open, Akiha found a small box inside and brought it over to him. "You...can open it."

Akiha did so, spotting a white ribbon folded in the depths of the box. There was a musty smell, as if it hadn't been disturbed in some time, but the fabric had been folded with care and looked in good condition. "What did you want me to do with this?"

Her brother was so still and silent Akiha was afraid he had really passed out again. Then he looked right at her, with a small smile that was equal parts rueful and nostalgic, "Fill a promise for me, Akiha." She clutched the box in her hands as he spoke on, his voice very soft, "I told her...I'd give it back all those years ago..."

Akiha looked down, some very old memories dredging up from the recesses of her mind, "Is this ribbon...Kohaku's?"

"Yes," Shiki answered, "I didn't...remember in time to properly return it...but those words meant a lot to me. So please...give it back to her, and tell her that...and that I'm sorry." The smile he gave her was weak. "To you too...I was a pretty useless brother, huh?"

"No, Nii-san," Akiha told him, holding the box with Kohaku's ribbon to her chest. "No matter what, you will always be my precious brother."

Shiki gave her a kind look that was undiminished by his dying body before sighing, worn out even by the exertion of talking. "Thank you...Akiha."

* * *

All Akiha could think of later was that it had been peaceful. It hadn't been like the soap operas she knew Kohaku watched religiously, all drama and deathbed confessions. There had just been a deep sleep her brother had fallen into from which there was no awakening, his face serene as he passed on with his loved ones around him. Grief still swum heavily in her heart, a choking feeling of sadness as heavy and bitter as lead. Her mind was numb with it as she wandered down the hallway to her room, the sounds of weeping ringing distantly in her ears. Opening the door to her quarters, Akiha stumbled to her couch before slumping down with her head in her hands. Hot tears trickled down her face as she let out her pain from her loss alone.

She didn't know how much time passed as she stayed there, her awareness of the world around her fogged over. Akiha didn't even look up at the sound of the door opening, still sitting in that same spot with her knees drawn to her chest like a child.

"Akiha-sama, I brought you some tea," Kohaku said gently, setting a tray down. "The Sun Bird blend."

"...I'm not thirsty now," Akiha replied in a tone barely above a whisper. There was no reply from Kohaku for a moment before she sat down next to Akiha, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Akiha-sama," Kohaku said sincerely. From here, Akiha could see her amber eyes were reddened like she had been crying herself. But then, they all had. Without thinking about it, Akiha shifted to hold her back, burying her face in Kohaku's shoulder. Her assistant said nothing, only pulling her closer as tears dampened her clothing like a warm summer's rain. Eventually, Akiha cried out all she had but remained where she was, Kohaku's hand gently stroking her hair.

"Better?" Kohaku asked, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket to dab at Akiha's face. For once she let her, closing her eyes and feeling the soft swipe of cotton against her skin.

"A little," Akiha said. Reluctantly, she shifted back. There was still too much to do for her to sit and grieve. "I didn't think it would happen so fast...there are so many arrangements we need to make..."

"I made some calls, to the crematorium and the local temple," Kohaku told her. "They took Shiki-san's body away, but his ashes will be ready in time for the memorial service."

Akiha rubbed at her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. "When?"

"Two days," Kohaku said, reaching out to lay her hand on top of Akiha's. "I thought that would be enough time for everyone who got the news to come."

"Thank you, Kohaku," Akiha murmured. "I don't think I could have gotten through all this without your help."

"It was my honor to do it," Kohaku answered calmly. "But what about you, Akiha-sama?"

"Me?" Akiha gave her a blank look. "I don't need anything now."

"It's not about need," Kohaku said, moving closer. Her leg brushed against Akiha's, the heat of her body vibrant in the cool, dark room. "I just want you to feel less sad, even for a little bit."

Akiha's heart felt like it stopped in sheer shock when Kohaku kissed her, little more than a gentle press of their lips but still so much more than they had done over years of tension. Her breathing sped up as she couldn't help but respond, and her body melted against Kohaku's. Akiha shivered as Kohaku's fingers skimmed her neck with a feather-light touch, fire pooling in her stomach. Her arms slid around the shorter woman's slim waist, stroking the small of her back. A small moan escaped her as Kohaku gently nipped her ear, her breath hitching in pleasure.

"Ko...haku..." Akiha murmured.

It felt so good.

"Just let me take care of you, Akiha-sama," Kohaku whispered back, her hands moving down. "I'll take your pain away."

So right. And so wrong.

"N...no. Stop, Kohaku!" Akiha summoned the strength of will to push her away from somewhere deep inside. Kohaku stared at her with wide-eyed shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. "You...you deserve better than this. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me."

"...Then, Akiha-sama..." Kohaku began, the wounded confusion on her face like a stab in the heart.

"I don't want it like this. I don't want you to do something you'll regret or hate me for," Akiha said, her face burning hot. "So...let your heart calm down...and if you want this for yourself...I'll be waiting."

Silence. Akiha's gaze flicked to Kohaku, who didn't look hurt anymore, but not happy either.

"And now, Akiha-sama?" Kohaku said, tone measured.

"I'm going to rest," Akiha stood up and turned on her heel, feeling far too flustered for her own comfort. "Do what you want."

Crossing over to the sleeping area of her room, Akiha changed into her night clothes and slid into bed. When Kohaku's warm frame pressed down on the mattress, causing the frame to gently shake, Akiha merely moved over for her before pulling the covers over them both.

* * *

In the backseat of her limousine, Akiha quietly leaned back with her eyes shut. Next to her, Ciel gently rocked Aoki in an effort to calm the squirming toddler down. Len, silent as always was curled up in a ball on the soft leather seat. Rounding out the group were the twins, Hisui sitting with her usual poise whereas Kohaku's body was more relaxed. The day of the memorial service in Tohno Shiki's honor was bright and sunny, the scents of summer wafting through the air. Any other time, Akiha would have found it pleasant, but now it just seemed one more cruel dig from the world.

The vehicle pulled up to one of Misaki's public botanical gardens. Her brother had never been religious in life, and Akiha felt that a place full of life and vitality was far better suited to remember him than the cool enclaves of a Buddhist temple. Shielding her eyes against the sun, Akiha lead the way out of the car to stare contemplatively at the set-up Kohaku had arranged. A light linen canopy had been erected to protect guests from the sun without halting the loveliness of the gardens, covering several rows of chairs. Akiha nodded in approval, already seeing several people milling about and waiting. One of them caught sight of her, striding over with inhuman speed.

"Akiha," Sion Eltnam Atlasia said, bowing respectfully, "Thank you for letting me know about Shiki."

Akiha bowed back, feeling her throat tighten up for what would not be the first time that day. "Thank you for being here today, Sion. Have you been waiting long?"

The alchemist shook her head, her long purple braid twisting like a snake with the motion. "I just got here myself-" She stopped abruptly, looking at a spot over Akiha's shoulder. Attention caught, Akiha turned around herself to see a striking red-headed woman with a large leather suitcase standing just outside the garden's entrance. She was talking to two other women, one with shoulder-length violet hair tied with a pink bow, the other with lavender hair falling down to nearly her ankles. There was something odd about her eyes, covered with glasses though they were, and Akiha felt herself tensing as she glanced in their direction. Fortunately, the spell was broken as the violet-haired girl bowed to Aozaki Aoko, taking the taller lavender-haired woman with her.

"I never thought I'd see one of those in my lifetime," Sion commented with interest. "Wonder if that has anything to do with that recent mess in Fuyuki."

Akiha gave her a questioning look, but more guests were making their way over now. Hosting took priority for the time being, and it was some time later that everyone was seated and greeted, ready for the service to begin. The head of the Tohno family strode up the podium, fully ready to begin when one last person walked in.

They had never met before, or even seen each other, but Akiha knew who she was the second she stepped under the canopy. Golden hair like a harvest moon, ruby-red eyes, with a radiant beauty that could captivate anyone who looked upon her. The White Princess looked calm and composed as she took the seat Ciel had the foresight to leave available up front, her purple skirt fluttering in the breeze. Their gazes locked for a moment, before Akiha looked away and over the crowd of people gathered. Old familiar faces, people she had only ever heard of, those she liked, those she disliked. All here for one reason. Akiha took a deep breath to steady herself, her gaze flicking to Kohaku for a second, before she began to speak.

"We are here today because of a death, we are here to celebrate a life..."

* * *

Akiha stared out her bedroom window that night, feeling emotionally drained yet carthatically cleansed. Resting her head against the cool glass, she heard the sound of a door opening and shutting, of light footsteps against the carpet. A pair of warm arms slid around her waist, soft breasts pressing against her back.

"It's strange," Kohaku said in a soft voice, "Remembering Shiki-san made me think of the past...of how I used to be. Back then, he always looked at me like he was inviting me out to play. But he never came to get me, and I didn't have the strength to go on my own."

Akiha didn't say anything, the familiar clutch of guilt hitting her. Some things were beyond apologizing for.

"And then he left, and I really lost myself. I wanted to kill you, I wanted to kill the whole Tohno family," Kohaku continued, her warm breath stirring Akiha's long hair. "But it was strange...even though you knew how I felt, you were still the first person who ever tried to help me."

"Kohaku..." Akiha murmured, before the shorter woman cut her off.

"I think that's what made things change like that," Kohaku spoke on. "You knew my true self, but you still tried to help me, and...you still liked me. And I couldn't help it, I liked you back."

Kohaku released her, freeing Akiha to spin around and look her straight on. Kohaku was smiling, small and tempered with a little sadness, but a real, true smile. "So that's my answer. If you'll have it...Akiha."

Akiha's heart thudded in her chest at that, and focus came with great difficulty. "It won't be easy, you know."

"Has it ever?" Kohaku asked. "But this would be worth it."

Akiha closed her eyes, redness rising to her cheeks. "Then, I accept." Leaning down slightly, she kissed Kohaku, her lips soft and warm against Akiha's. The rose-haired woman jolted in surprise before reciprocating, stroking Akiha's lips with her tongue before plunging it in. They twisted against each other with wet strokes, before both felt the need to break for air.

"A..akiha..." Kohaku panted, a rosy flush paint her face.

"Bed, now," Akiha replied, tugging the shorter girl over. They landed on it together, limbs tangling as they kissed again. Akiha found her hand slipping down to Kohaku's breast, the flesh soft and pliant under her. Implusively, she gave a gentle squeeze, a soft keening noise escaping the other girl's lips.

"You're sensitive there, aren't you?" Akiha teased her just a bit, sliding her hands underneath Kohaku's sweater to pull it over her head and away.

"I..I'm sorry, I just..." Kohaku looked down. "I've never done this with anyone I've loved before..."

Akiha held her close, trailing kisses down her neck. "Let's change that, then." Kohaku nodded in return, nimble fingers working the buttons of Akiha's shirt. Embarrassment filled her as Kohaku looked on at a chest that had barely gotten any bigger since she was a teenager. "Yes, it's small, I know-"

"So pretty," Kohaku said, palming on of Akiha's breasts in her hand and kneading. "Your skin is so pale and smooth...I've always thought that."

Akiha bit back a moan as she kept at it, unhooking her brasserie to free her chest. Then she couldn't hold back a cry any longer as Kohaku licked her nipple, gently sucking at it while Akiha writhed underneath her.

"You're sensitive too, Akiha," Kohaku noted, amber eyes gleaming. There was only so much of that Akiha was willing to take, and she made her move in turn. Unlatching Kohaku's bra, she nipped at her shoulder before letting her hands trail downward. She let them rest on the soft curve of Kohaku's bottom before making short work of her skirt and stockings, pulling them off with an effort. Almost completely bared herself, Akiha hooked her fingers in Kohaku's plain cotton panties and tugged them off the Synchronizer. Feeling daring, she slipped her hand between Kohaku's legs to already feel wetness growing there.

Kohaku made a moaning noise at that, her face going bright red. "A-akiha...that's just..."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Akiha smirked before flipping them over with her superior strength. Kohaku gasped as she made her way downward, moving kisses along her flat stomach. "You know I'm not going to be satisfied with just that, though."

"How do you know all this stuff, anyway?" Kohaku asked, shivering as Akiha blew lightly across the core of her body, stirring the small patch of rose colored hair there.

Akiha looked away defensively, blushing. "I may have-and this is strictly conjecture, mind you-looked through Seo's collection of yuri doujinshi a few times."

"More than a few, I should sa-aaaaaah..." Kohaku groaned as Akiha stroked her wet center with her tongue. Carefully spreading the delicate pink folds with her fingers, Akiha got to working up a nice pace-just enough to keep Kohaku's enjoyment rising, but not so much she come just yet.

So she was a bit of a sadist. Akiha was willing to admit it if the results were always this enjoyable. She added a bit more force to her licking, feeling Kohaku's hips rock against her mouth at the new level of stimulation. The other girl was breathing quite hard now, her words coming out in a pleading whimper.

"Akiha...Akiha, please," Kohaku pleaded, her legs locking around Akiha's neck. "M-more-"

In reponse, Akiha angled her mouth slightly upward. Hitting the nub of flesh at the peak of Kohaku's core caused her to scream out, shuddering with her whole once more before coming hard. Her jaw feeling slightly stiff, Akiha moved back to daintily wipe her mouth, looking triumphantly at the woman still panting for breath on her bed.

"No...no fair, Akiha," Kohaku said, slowly sitting up. "You can't have all the fun here." She pounced, pinning Akiha down to the mattress. Humoring her, Akiha let her, feeling a jolt of pleasure as Kohaku kneeded both her breasts.

"Feels good?" Kohaku asked, an evil smirk winding across her face. She leaned forward, whispering in Akiha's ear, "You know, they say massage can help them grow. We'll just have to try doing it every day and see what happens." She shifted, bracing herself so her core was rubbing against Akiha's thigh, her own hand going between Akiha's legs. "But now it's time for you to come too."

She began to rub and stroke, causing a breathy groan to pass Akiha's lips. Bending down to kiss her, she slid one finger into Akiha's center, twisting it around and causing her to buck up. "K..kohaku..."

"You're so very tight, Akiha," Kohaku murmured, going back to suck at Akiha's breast. "It feels good." She started to rock her own hips against Akiha's leg, the friction causing a flush to grow on her own face. Moving a bit faster, she slid a second finger inside the dark-haired women, pumping them with greater speed.

Akiha could feel her body starting to tense up delightfully, sparks running through her blood. Pleasure and sensation were overwhelming her body, overwhelming everything until her entire world consisted of Kohaku and her own need.

"Please..." Akiha begged, even her pride losing out to her body. "I'm so close..."

"M..me too, Akiha," Kohaku panted out, her eyes hazy with her own pleasure. Kissing her again, their tongues dueled feverishly before separating again. "Let's come together."

It was almost as if the words themselves acted as a trigger. A white-hot haze covered Akiha's vision like fireworks as she gave into release, coating Kohaku's hand with her body fluids. A moment later Kohaku rocked against her with a gasp, hot, sticky fluids from her orgasm coating Akiha's leg. Unable to keep herself upright anymore, she tumbled next to Akiha, breathing hard. Automatically, Akiha slipped her arm around her to pull her close.

There was no sound in the room but the sound of a gentle summer downpour beginning to beat against the windows. The drumming noise of the rain was quite lulling, but Akiha couldn't let herself fall asleep just yet. Reaching over into her nightstand drawer, she pulled out the box Shiki had given her.

"Akiha?" Kohaku asked, sitting upright. Refusing to let herself shake in fear of Kohaku's reaction, Akiha passed her the ribbon.

"I was asked to pass this along to you by Nii-san," Akiha said as Kohaku stared blankly at the ribbon. "He said...he said that you saved him, back then. And that he was sorry he didn't remember in time to give it to you himself."

Kohaku looked down, her face very still as her hands curled gently around the ribbon. Finally, she looked up at Akiha with a face that oddly serene. "Thank you, for returning it." Sighing, she moved back to lie down. "But this ribbon...I don't need it anymore. Maybe one time I would have welcomed what this meant, but now...I'm happy with my life now. Even if I'm not like I once was any more, I like the person I am now. I like what I do, and I like being with you, Akiha."

"Then that's all I need," Akiha sighed, joining her. The pouring rain picked up, the tempo sending her into a doze.

"And tomorrow?" Kohaku asked, curling up close.

"We'll deal with it when it comes," Akiha said, and turned off the light.

* * *

_'It doesn't end there, naturally,' Tsubaki wrote. 'Tomorrow came, and with it the rest of their lives together.' She pulled out a new sheaf of paper, continuing to write, 'It helped that Shiki-oji-sama had been valued by so many people while he was alive. Sion-sama in particular was of great help when the time came for Akiha-obaa-sama to acquire an heir…my mother, Fujimi. Although they were both subject to quite a bit of ribbing afterwards, given that they both were the biological parents.' _

_'There is really not much more to say. Of course, it wasn't all smooth sailing-between those two, how could it ever be?-but I believe they were happy. Considering what life can be like, that alone is blessing enough. The Tohno family continues on, and having the blood of Synchronizers running through our veins has aided our resistance to Inversion Impulse. A final gift, from our grandmothers to the clan.' _

_A knock at the door stirred Tsubaki from her reverie. Swinging open, a face identical to her own was revealed. _

_"Ah, Sumire-nee-sama," Tsubaki said, standing to give her twin sister a hug. "I'm glad you're finally here. There's something I want you to read over for me." _

_Sumire blinked, brushing her long, dark hair back. "Read? What, like a story?" _

_"Something like that," Tsubaki said. "Something that needed to be told."_

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
